Walking on the Edge
by lamiapupa
Summary: Sesshoumaru has to learn to live with his choices. Sequence to "I hate him". Be careful this story is a bit stronger than the previous one... And thank you for all the wonderful people who read and reviewed it! Hope you like this one too!


The castle was quiet

Hey! I'm back with the bondage stuff… I really loved the reviews I got for my first fic "I hate him" so I decided to write a continuation even though it was originally a one-shot! (Hey, see what your review can do?) Sooo on with the…

**WARNINGS: **Bondage, loads of angst, sad, sad love… I guess this is a kind of a threesome… oh yeah! … and death (but don't worry, neither Naraku nor Sesshoumaru are going to die) … I guess this pretty much covers it… oh, almost forgot, there's rape too and Naraku reading minds (I took some liberties…) Anyway, if you're into this stuff I hope you like it, if you're not… well no problem! I also love fluff so turn around and go read something else! No flames!!

**PS: **Review! If you like it and if I like your review I might write more!! If you don't like it, well help me get better! Yey, thanks for reading! .

**Walking on the Edge…**

The castle is quiet and I sit close to a pond contemplating one of the gardens, enjoying a moment of quietness.

_He's_ not here. I guess that's the reason why there is less movement around; but even then, all this calmness gives me an eerie sensation, the servants are quieter than usual and some of the weaker youkais are restless.

I sigh and try not to look at my reflection on the water; I can't seem to stand it anymore. Since _he_ made his _claim_ on me I haven't been able to face myself very often… It's harder to pretend you have any pride left when your eyes are bottomless pits of shame and despair. _He_ seems to like my eyes though; he says they always tell him when I've had enough…

I look up from my reverie when the rustling of cloth calls my attention, the servant seems disturbed that I noticed him but keeps going his way, and I smell fear among his usual reactions, not that the servants don't fear us constantly… but there _is_ something else about this…

Finally I sense Naraku's presence approaching the castle and I understand the servant's reactions as he crosses the barrier, his strong and venomous energy floods through me and I feel ashamed that it relieves and excites me as much as it pains my soul. The rich concoction that is his power carries traces of other smaller, barely noticeable presences and I understand that he brought a youkai back to the castle.

It happens very often, he goes away on some business of his and when he comes back he's carrying a new lover. Well, _lover_ is not the right word, really, since the miserable creature usually lasts only the first night. There were two or three that lasted two nights and once a very unlucky youkai endured three full nights of Naraku's _attention._

_But I hate those toys of his!_ The servants know that, of course, and usually stay out of my way on nights like this. I destroyed one castle and killed fifty servants _once_ and Naraku absolutely loved it, he laughed and pointed that I shouldn't be jealous, they are all one night stands anyway and I'd always be his _favorite toy_…

"_He is absolutely gorgeous! I can't believe you've never seen him around!" _I overheard one of Naraku's creations talking to her friend and stopped on the way back to my quarters.

"_Well it's not like Naraku-sama lets him wander around the castle freely…" _The other whispered back.

"_Yes... That's a shame… Why doesn't he fight Naraku? I heard he's such a powerful youkai"_

"_No idea… Anyway, you were saying he's handsome, is he?"_

"_No! Of course not! You should see him! He's pretty… absolutely beautiful, just like a doll"_

"_Oh…"_

"_I heard that Naraku-sama has him for the longest time and that there aren't any shields preventing him from leaving"_

"_What? You mean… no way! But then why doesn't he run away? I might have never seen him around but I sure as hell __**heard**__ him… such a pretty voice, a shame I only heard it screaming…" _

I was just passing by when I heard their conversation, my legs froze on the spot and my breath caught, I wasn't able to do anything but stand there listening to their prying comments.

"_How can he be so pretty when he gets such a rough treatment? I mean… even if he is a powerful youkai he must have some scars…"_

"_Well… I heard that he's pretty badly marked but that Naraku-sama makes sure that the only marks that stay are the one's he whishes to…"_

There was a moment of silence and then a deep voice whispered from behind me, _"_It's not polite to listen to other people's conversation, hasn't anyone ever taught you that dearest?_" _Naraku's powerful hands encircled my waist and I shuddered, not turning to look at his eyes. "Or were you lusting after one of those pretty girls?"He said dangerously and with a wave of power that the doors swung open to reveal the bloody corpses of the girls I'd been listening to. _He killed them, _I thought, _he killed them and I didn't even sense his power._

"You know love,"he said while licking my neck, "I can be very swift when I want to… and I can be very, very possessive when it comes to my toys… specially a toy as rare and valuable as _you_…"He tightened his arms around me but I wasn't paying attention, my mind was racing and I was too dizzied by the new revelations, _He can use his power in front of me without me even noticing… he's grown powerful. He didn't do that __**just**__ because he was jealous, he did that to make sure I knew he's the one in control now… He is the most powerful… I'm not here by choice anymore; he can kill me when I try to leave…"_

_**If**__ you try to leave_ his voice whispered on the back of my head and he laughed out loud.

"Why…" I choked on my words, "Why do you do this?_"_

He laughed again and sucked hard on my ear, "Even after all this time you like to pretend I forced you into this…"

"Haven't you?"I wince as his probing hand finds its way down to my hardening member but remain otherwise still; we're in the middle of a corridor for gods sakes! I'm not an exhibitionist yet.

"Oh… but haven't you forced yourself?_" _He finally bites my ear and I feel his teeth joining through my flesh, entirely cutting the tender lobe and making a tiny hole on it, he sucks on the blood eagerly.

_Haven't I? _"No!"I shout and squirm to get away, my arms breaking free from his hug; I almost trip in my urge to get away but before I manage ten steps he is in front of me blocking my way.

"Get out of the way!"I say, posing as much of a threat as a crying man, for that's what I am.

"And where, may I ask, are you going?"

"You may not ask!_" _I'm being petulant and I'll pay, but my rebellious behavior amuses him and as long as he has that smug look in his eyes I'm safe from _much_ harm.

"My, my I've hit a nerve haven't I?"He approached me again, very slowly and seductively like a hunter approaching its prey… "Ah_…" _I moaned and my breath caught on my throat as he enveloped and suspended my body with a wave of his power, so hot and caressing… violating.

"Now, do you want me to cuff your ankles?" He touched my collar playfully and tugged on it, "That would sure be interesting…"

"No…" I begged shaking my head and feeling the tears fill my eyes; he smiled. "Oh love, why aren't you always like this?" He whispered, coming forward to wipe my wet cheek, "Why do you make me break you every time?"He kissed my lips fully and his tongue thrust hungrily inside my barely open mouth, I still tried to run from his touch but after a while my tired body surrendered and I stilled.

"Yes…" He broke the kiss and I felt his tongue probing and licking around my mouth, making sure of each and every bruise, cutting the skin just a little more to taint my lips the exact red tone Naraku liked.

He lowered me to the floor and removed a leash from his pocket, adjusting it to my collar he tugged and pushed me forwards not trying to conceal his pride in having succeeded once again on bending me.

"Come love, I have a surprise for you" He takes me back to were he came from and stops in front of a shoji door, prying my ears I can listen a muffled sound coming from within, "Did you miss me?" He purrs turning around and stealing a bruising kiss right there at the corridor. _I don't like this,_ I think.

My lips are left bleeding and he stands in front of me smiling, he licks my blood from his own lips and makes a show of coating them with his glistening saliva.

"What are we doing here?" I ask refusing to let him arouse me any further then his mere presence is capable of, "Aren't you supposed to be playing with your new toy?"

"Oh… so you sensed him…" He muses, swirling his hips a bit in a sensual fashion to get my attention.

"Of course I did, what do you take me for?" I lift an eyebrow and he laughs, "Gods, you're by far the best pet I've ever had dearest!" He doesn't see me flinch as he opens his hakama; he meant that as a compliment, but even after being through all I have been… I hate him too much not to be affected by his comments and it hurts being called a pet...

I panic when I realize what he wants me to do, I think I shake my head but he tugs on the leash and forces me to kneel in front of him, "Please…" I whisper, "Not here…"

"Shh… Be quiet love, that won't do. You heard that garbage talking about you; you know what they said… Now a lesson has to be thought, not only to you who'd been listing to them and wandering around without _my consent_, but to all of the other youkais here; they are to learn you're _mine_ and _no one_ is to touch or _think_ about you but _me_, and that you will do as you are told and will not run away… _ever_…"

As he spoke he lowered my head to rest beside his hot pulsating member, I felt him use his power to open one of the shoji doors and saw that he'd been hiding with his power the presence of at least half the castle's demons.

"No, no…" I pleaded over and over again, tears rolling from my eyes, "Please don't make me do this…"

"Shut up!" He said loud and clear for every youkai that was there to listen, "Now, suck me" he ordered sharply, pressing his shaft against my mouth and forcing my lips open. I obliged, feeling his thick member slide into the warm wet cavern that is my mouth, but my eyes closed tightly in an attempt of both, shutting his minions out and stopping my humiliating tears.

The self-imposed darkness allowed me to feel the sensations twice as sharply and I buried my nose at the base of his cock for a few moments and breathed his musky scent, the bushy curly black hair there tickled my nose and I lost myself for a second at the wonderful taste and the throbbing pulse of his gorgeous piece of flesh.

Suddenly he tugged on my hair, his hands digging painfully on my scalp and his hips moving enticingly, urging me to move. I pulled all the way to the purple tip and licked it lustily, feeding on the pre-cum that tried to coat it; I licked it sideways lifting my hands to caress his balls, only to have them slapped away, my eyes widened and for a second I panicked, "I said _suck_, and that you do with your _mouth_" He reprimanded and I nodded curtly before closing my eyes again and resuming my task.

I was on all fours in front of him, my ass moving in the air but my attention all focused on the shaft in front of me, not being able to use my hands, I took his balls one at a time in my mouth, sucking and massaging them with my tongue. I went back to his glistening cock and took it in my mouth again, struggling to swallow it whole, suppressing my gag reflex until I felt it caressing my throat.

I started moving my head up and down applying some pressure with my lips and grazing it with my teeth very carefully every now and then, after a while Naraku started thrusting in my mouth and I had to fight to keep up the rhythm, soon enough he was moaning lowly and I knew he was going to come. As his muscles tightened and he prepared to climax, he pulled my head away from his cock and came, right there on my face, his seed coating my eyes and cheeks, my hair and my lips and I struggled to get some of it in my mouth, then when he slapped me, world returned to focus.

I looked around and saw the faces of his youkais as he fucked my mouth; I looked up and saw the triumph in his eyes and I looked down and saw myself kneeling in front of him just like a submissive pet…

_That's what you are _His voice said in my mind and all of a sudden, I felt the pain that threatened to choke me spill out in form of hot anguished tears.

He smiled down at me and didn't bother to dress when he addressed to his servants, "This is so you learn who gives orders around this castle. None of you is more powerful than this youkai here by my side, none of you can compare to him and yet he kneels before me and does as he is told… may this be a reminder to you all, shall any of you try to rebel against me"

He ordered them to leave and turned to me again, I was still kneeling, my face stained with his seed and my own tears, my shame evident in my eyes. "Now, now, you shouldn't be ashamed, you did a wonderful job" He petted my head, "Come," he pulled my leash, "I have something else for you, something for the both of us… something I will enjoy very much"

I followed behind him, as he didn't order me to stand up I crawled on my hands and knees until we reached the room opposite to the place his youkais had been. We entered it and I could feel the presence of the one he had brought back with him, my tears were gone in a second and I was careful to look at his disposable toy with as much scorn in my eyes as I could manage covered in seed and being pulled by a leash.

Naraku laughed delighted for a moment before ordering me to sit on the floor beside his chair, as he settled down he pulled a warm cloth from somewhere and started cleaning my face, "As much as I like to see you marked by me, love, I still have many games ahead of us and I want your pretty face clean for me to look at as your eyes overwhelm with pain and lust"

I nodded absently and let my eyes wander to the young youkai that hung from chains on the ceiling; his slender arms were bound above him by twin leather cuffs that appeared to be very tight and highly uncomfortable. He had ghost like fair skin and I could see his eyes were of a very light color, his lips were deformed by a gag similar to the one I wore often and his neck was covered by a thick leather collar like mine but definitely simpler. I understood then that in this room there was a hierarchy, this boy was the scum, the lower slave, I was the cherished toy and Naraku was the master of both, him and me.

My skin crawled at the thought but I didn't have much time to think about it as he finished cleaning my face and turned me to look at him, "Do not stare much at the boy, dearest, you may have him, but be careful, you know I have no control over my jealousy". As he kissed me, I noticed the boy's shiver and his pretty eyes that were fixed on the blood trickling from my mouth, Naraku had bit my tongue.

Releasing my lips, Naraku started undressing me, "Stand" he ordered, "We must not leave our guest waiting, its not polite love. Come, lets dress you properly as well" By the leash, he walked me over to the bed at the corner of the room and started "dressing" me on the "garments" that lay there.

First he combed my hair and confined it in a ponytail at the top of my head, leaving some loose strands to be tucked behind my ears, then he placed individual leather cuffs on my wrists that were similar to the one's the boy was wearing but mine had a ruby each. The chain he used to link my wrists was longer than the one he used regularly and it had a bigger loop to be linked to my collar's leash, making me unable to lower my arms all the way down.

He kissed me again and then his mouth trailed down to my nipples, probing and hardening and sucking them until he drew blood with small agonizing bites. After both nubs were bleeding and throbbing painfully he clamped a painfully heavy chain that hung from each nipple.

Moving his hands lower he caressed my half awake erection to full hardness and swiftly placed that damn cock ring on it; always painful and always agonizingly tight, I moaned.

"Shh… Be patient my love, you'll have fun soon enough…" He caressed my buttocks and I panicked but his hands kept going down until he circled my ankles, another pair of cuffs was placed around them and thank god this time my feet were only chained and not spread apart, I could walk very carefully if I wanted to.

He smiled up at me and the slyness on his lips put me on edge, there was something else, something worse than that ridiculously heavy chain on my nipples, maybe a gag?

I shook my head and the ponytail felt heavy on top of it, everything seemed to slow down as he picked the last of his humiliating toys. "No!" I shouted, giving a step back and almost falling, "Get away from me!" I said, desperately trying to get away, but he caught me swiftly and linked the chain on my feet to the one on my wrists, fully hampering my movements.

I dashed again but the chains made me fall face first on the floor. Naraku laughed "I didn't know you were this eager love… and here I thought you might be trying to escape…"

"No, no! Get away from me, get away!" I frantically tried to turn around to hide my exposed behind but it was too late and his power held me still when, after some stretching, a huge leather phallus was thrust into my entrance.

I cried out in pain and once again started crying; first I had been humiliated in front of Naraku's servants, hundreds of faceless youkais that saw me kneeling in front of him with my face buried on his crotch and now this petty slave was witnessing all this pain and humiliation.

"Stand up!" He ordered briskly and I fought with my bindings to obey, "Good, now kiss me" Giving an ungraceful step forward I leaned to press my bruised lips to his, but before I ever touched him he was already devouring my mouth, I whimpered and tried to step back, but he held me and rubbed my restrained erection against his clothes, hands slipping to my buttocks and pressing the leather phallus further into my anus, I screamed and he swallowed it, together with my tongue and most of the blood flowing from it.

After a while I could feel the blood and saliva trickling from our mouths, wetting the kiss and making its sloppy sounds even louder against my moans. I was already rubbing myself desperately against Naraku and my frustration by not being able to force his body against mine was evident, I was thrusting against the phallus on my channel, clamping muscles around it spasmodically in an attempt to burry it deeper inside me, my cock was spurting beads of clear liquid that made it glisten in a sickening purple color, the purple of need.

Naraku finally released my mouth and started sucking hard on my neck; I needed a moment before the gray edges disappeared from my eyes and I could breathe again. Finding his favorite spot of tender flesh, the one which's been damaged beyond repair, he bites into it and I hardly feel any pain. As the blood flows from my shoulder I look at the forgotten boy at the corner of the room, his eyes are full of tears, just like mine, and his hands are clenching and unclenching, trying in vain to break free from his bonds.

Naraku draws back and my attention instantly returns to him, "What do you think love? Are you ready to play with my new toy?"

"Yes" I answer, careful not to sound too eager so he won't be jealous.

"Come" he beckons me and I follow clumsily, mindful of the clamps pressing hard on my nipples and the intruder that's spreading my entrance painfully.

The boys ankles are bound to the same cuffs Naraku likes to bind me with, they spread his legs painfully apart leaving him with only the tip of his toes on the floor for leverage. His nipples are not chained but one of them is pierced by a round ring and the blood trailing from it lets me know it was Naraku who pierced them.

The young youkai is slender and painfully thin, just the way Naraku likes his toys. He starved me for almost a month to have my body the way he likes it. As my eyes travel down that white skin I fix my attention on his soft member hanging shyly between his long legs.

Naraku moves to stand behind him and plays with his red hair; the strands are long, but not as long as mine. "Don't worry love… I like your hair better…" he laughs and buries his head on the boy's nape.

The poor youkai yells and I just know Naraku is biting him. I shudder as the boy's blood starts to flow down his back and hard buttocks, down his legs and slowly, slowly pool on the floor. _So this is how it looks like, when he bites me… the blood flows so prettily… _I stare, trance like at the black liquid until Naraku tugs on my chains…

"Come dearest, enjoy the feast…" He beckons me and I approach the boy… hungry for his body but at the same time terrified of what Naraku might think… "You can play with him love… don't worry… I'm not keeping him anyway… and in the end he's surely going to brake…"

The boy shuddered at his words and his tears came down full force, his body was trembling and as scared as his eyes were, he made the perfect picture of a beautiful sacrifice…

"Yes dearest… and I'm sharing it with you… so be creative and make me come by just looking at you" He smiled and caressed my face, turning and moving to sit at his throne like chair.

I stared at him dumbly for a while until he added crisply, "And if you don't, I'll personally see that you be properly punished…" He smiled coyly and looked pointedly at the boy.

I focused on the boy-toy and took in his state, Naraku had spanked him before coming to me… his buttocks were red and swollen and his legs were shaking hard, I could almost fell pity for him… but I was too jealous to even spare any mercy on that doomed being.

Approaching him I decided to start by tormenting his bleeding nipples, they were pierced clumsily and I realized Naraku had meant to severe them at one point or another… I licked the boy's luscious blood and barely touched his buds with my tongue when he started crying out desperately; I smiled.

Looking at Naraku for permission I licked his nipples devotedly and took them on my mouth one at a time, I sucked until my mouth was full of blood and it started trailing out staining my lips and chin, trickling on my chest and down…

The boy's cries became moans and I lost myself on them, my body fully responding to his desperate cries… I started pinching his tender flesh with searching hands until I found his round reddened buttocks, his flesh was hot and burning from his previous spanking and he gasped around the gag.

I was fully aroused now… aroused and aching inside that constricting ring, I wanted that boy… I wanted to pound my rock hard erection inside him… I wanted to screw him until his blood slickened his channel enough that I could thrust anything inside him… but I couldn't… I had to make Naraku come first… and that thought… that my master was looking while I lusted over somebody else, made me even harder… I moaned.

My mouth licked and lapped over that pale skin until I found what I'd been looking for… I kneeled in front of the boy and buried my face on the bushy hair at the root of his half hard erection; I inhaled deeply and started licking him from the root to the top until he was so hard I could see tears in his eyes…

The head of his cock was starting to get a sick purple colour and its tip was weeping clear liquid endlessly. I thrust the tip of my tongue inside that tiny opening and the boy shuddered and tried to cry out but the gag muffled his voice… I pressed harder until I could feel that delicious salty liquid coming directly to my tongue, I took pity on the wriggling boy and started taking him whole in my mouth, his cock was not long enough to make me gag, but it was thick, thick and pulsing inside my mouth…

I didn't bother to cover my teeth with my lips, let them graze him… I sucked and I sucked and I swirled my tongue around his cock, and it kept weeping in my mouth… painfully restricted with that ring… just like mine. I sucked him until my jaw hurt and then a little more… I wetted his balls with my saliva, holding them in turn and licking their tender flesh and I left them glistening and constricting desperately, trying to get free of their delicious hot and sticky load…

I stole a side glace on Naraku… he was touching himself, his eyes feasting on both our bodies avidly… I decided to play rough; not waiting for his consent I freed the boy's hands and he fell heavily on the floor, the bar on his legs preventing him from closing them. I took my time to appreciate that body, spread on the floor on his all fours, his bud being cruelly spread by a much thicker leather phallus than the one in my own anus, he tried to shift, to hide his precious opening from me, but I held his hips tight and pulled the phallus swiftly out of him, leaving just the tip inside; on a quick glance I could see his blood covering it in different spots, I felt a rush of lust wash through me and pushed it forcefully inside again, burring it as far as it would go.

I heard an agonized muffle from the boy and his blood washed my hands when I pulled the phallus out of him again… Lifting my eyes I begged at Naraku and he let me remove the boys gag… oh I wanted to hear him scream! I played with that phallus a little more, but soon I wanted my own hardness buried inside that tight little ass… I pulled it off of him and pressed my throbbing flesh against his stretched hole, the blood overflowing from it made it easy and smooth and I just slipped inside his warmth.

"Oh! Gods!" I cried out, it'd been so long since I'd had someone like this… I had always been Naraku's fuck doll, always the bottom… I reveled on the felling of being on top, of having control… "Yes…" I gritted through clenched teeth.

Without losing one second I started pounding inside the boy, rougher and rougher until all I heard were his desperate cries for help over the slapping of flesh and uneven breathing…

Suddenly his cries stopped and I had to lift my head from the enticing vision of my cock disappearing and reappearing into his body to see Naraku's own throbbing flesh being buried deep inside the boy's throat.

I kept pounding until my legs couldn't hold me up anymore and I fell tiredly to the side, my rod still hard and aching. The minute I released the boy's hips they fell limply on the floor and I heard Naraku cry his release, the white abused body convulsed weakly and then stilled. Detachedly I noticed that the boy was dead… Naraku had choked him with him with his come…

I looked up and saw him remove his softening cock from the dead boy's mouth, the come trickling down out of it. Naraku looked at my shocked face and laughed, he laughed good and hard and after a while he approached my prone body. "What's the problem dearest? I told you he was expandable…"

I shuddered when he touched me, "Is this what you do to all of them?" He lifted an eyebrow and looked at me, amused, "Your lovers I mean…"

"Yes… most of times" he answered without blinking, still approaching me and pushing my tired body against his. I looked down and felt ill, I was covered in that boy's blood and it was cooling rapidly now, I tried to free myself from Naraku's grip.

"Is this what you're going to do to me?" I asked tiredly and stilled in his arms, letting his filthy hands roam on my skin and tug at the chains that were loosely binding me.

"No" he answered slyly and I felt a sharp pain on my behind, he was twisting the leather phallus on my channel, I gasped and fisted his hair spasmodically.

"W… Why?" I whispered weakly and he removed the thing from inside me and thrust something else on my bleeding channel.

"Because… you amuse me dearest…" He shifted a little and bound my ankles to my thighs removing the excess of chains and leaving me fully exposed to him. He lifted my body and started rocking me in and out of the thing on my behind… it was stiff and it was warm… and I was afraid to look and see what it was…

With his tentacles he unbound my wrists and cuffed them tightly on my back, I was utterly unable to move on my own now…

He shifted me to sit on his lap, the thing on my channel slipping away thakfully. "You're beautiful and you can take my rough treatment better then anyone can…" He poised me over his rod and pressed me down with one swift motion; I cried out in pain and started crying.

He kissed my tears and licked my face until his lips were locked painfully with mine and I couldn't breathe anymore… I tried to squirm but he slapped my cock twice and bit my tongue until he could drink from my blood again. He made me ride him fast and hard until he came hard inside of me.

Once he was done I begged to come, I couldn't take it anymore… the pain was so great and the pressure so strong I couldn't help but cry miserably. "Hush love… we have to relieve our guest first… where are your manners?"

He turned me so I was facing the dead boy's cock without removing himself from me. "Take his ring out" he ordered me, and I struggled to get it done, the boy's rod was still hard even though his flesh was cooling. It suddenly hit me what he'd been fucking me with earlier and once again I felt a rush of nausea wash through me.

"Do it!" He repeated angrily and slapped my cock even harder and I felt it boob up and down painfully, I dipped my head on the corpse's erection to remove the restricting ring.

As I worked on it I felt his member come to life again inside of me and he started pumping, I cried and begged for him to stop but he just kept slapping my erection. Finally I removed the damned ring and spurts of warm come washed my face as the dead boy finally relieved himself. I cried and cried and let myself fall forwards as Naraku finally finished his third climax. He pulled off of my bleeding channel and removed my ring carefully without touching me so as not to allow me release. He slapped my member until I came, crying out in pain and pleasure...

I think I fainted in exhaustion then because when I finally woke up I was lying naked but clean in Naraku's bed. I was wearing a gold collar with matching golden cuffs on my wrists and ankles but they were not linked together.

I didn't try to sit down I just rolled out of bed instead and stood, looking around to see if he was in the room. I felt his presence behind me and he slipped a robe up on my arms tying it on the front. "I don't want any of those servants to see how beautiful you are…" he whispered in my ear and caressed my cheek.

"That boy saw me…" I croaked weakly, my voice rough from so much screaming.

"The boy is very much dead now love, you saw him die…"

I nodded and he caressed my hair. "I won't kill you dearest… unless if it's to prevent another from touching you…"

I swallowed and nodded again, "Will you die for me love?" he asked, biting my neck on the usual spot and drinking my blood, not sparing one drop and sucking eagerly on the flesh, "Will you die for me if I want you to?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I felt his warm tongue lapping at my burning flesh, I thought about everything he'd made me do, every humiliation he'd put me through, I felt the anger rise… and together with the anger there was something else… something powerful, something irrational and I answered, "Yes… Yes I would…"

He smiled at me and laughed, his possessive hands pulling my body closer to his and crushing my aching bones against his warm frame, "Good pet…" he whispered, "A very good pet indeed, dearest…"

As his hands sought for the opening on my robe again and his sharp teeth dug through my flesh I sighed, letting all go and giving in to his every desire…

"_Gods, I hate him…"_ I thought.

"_No dearest… You love me…"_ he whispered back in my head.

**OWARI**


End file.
